This invention relates to an absorbent device for use with beds and in particular to an absorbent device which has improved effectiveness in protecting bedding on which the device is placed and in maintaining a dryer area which will be occupied by a user's body than prior art devices.
Absorbent pads and devices for bedding to collect body fluids and excretions such as urine exist and include, among others, simple moisture impervious liners or pads which can be effective in protecting bedding by acting as a physical barrier to the passage of fluids but which are not effective in maintaining the area occupied by a user dry.
Other devices utilizing absorbent pads of one design or another, while more effective in maintaining the area to be occupied by the user dry, are typically not easily cleaned, have short life and still further improvement in pad useful life and collection, removal and storage of such fluids is desirable.